A Meme Smashing Road Trip
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Dry Bowser and Arceus plan a road trip, with Toadette and Meloetta deciding to make it more fun!
1. Chapter 1

"So, where are we going?" Dry Bowser asked, with him and Arceus were standing in front of the colorful van they were going to take, being present in a parking lot near the Smash Mansion as it was next to some very grassy plains.

"I don't know, I just want a chance to go out on the open road because its fun!" Arceus chimed as he chuckled, while Dry Bowser rolled his eyes.

"Did someone say road trip?" Toadette and Aria Meloetta exclaimed cheerfully as they popped up out of nowhere, with the two girls being in sync with each other.

Arceus was a bit startled as he backed away a bit. "Well, yes, but-"

"You can't have a road trip without bringing some peeps along!" Toadette squealed as she twirled around, holding her hands together.

"Yeah! If you wanna have fun, you're gonna need to be on the run!" Meloetta sung as she brushed back her long green hair.

Dry Bowser folded his bony arms together as he shook his head. "I knew this was going to happen. It always does..."

Arceus seemed to be more positive in his reaction to this sudden development. "I appreciate the enthusiasm girls, but don't you think that?"

"No way! Now let's have fun!"

"Yeah! It's been years since I've went on one!"

Arceus and Dry Bowser looked at each other, with the Pokemon God simply chuckling in a mighty fashion as the skeletal reptile sighed, realizing quickly where this was likely to go. Before they could take off, a very busy Master Hand flew by, and it was clear that he wasn't in the mood for what the gang was about to do.

"Before you go, I have to let you know on your status for the following matches," Master Hand said as he moved his fingertips in a fast manner, proving how busy he was.

"I'm sorry MH, but I'm afraid that I won't be able to attend." Arceus explained as he raised his front llama like legs. "Neither will Meloetta for that matter."

"What!? And why not!?" Master Hand barked as he clenched himself into a fist, being provoked as he was not pleased with this news.

"Because we're going on an adventure!" Meloetta said as she pulled out a carton of vanilla icing from her hair, waving one of her paddle shaped hands at the gloved deity. "And there's nothing you can do about it, haha!"

"I... how?" Mastering Handed stumbled as he curled himself into a ball, sighing as he waved himself at the four. "Fine, whatever. But you better not do anything that will cost us-"

The floating glove didn't get the chance to finish as the 4 took off in the van, with Dry Bowser getting behind the wheel as they left the mansion behind. Lucina noticed that the master of hands looked disappointed, deciding to approach him.

"Hey is everything all right?" Lucina asked as she placed her sword away.

"I guess... it's just that I'm worried about them." Mastered Hands sighed as he moved his various fingertips. "Well certainly almost all of them."

"So where do we go?" Dry Bowser spoke up after observing the interior of the van.

Arceus got into the passenger seat as he moved his front limbs about. "I haven't thought of it. Just out in the open road,"

"Ooh I love the sound of that, just going where nature takes us!" Meloetta sun as she twirled around in the air in a harmonic fashion.

"Don't you think we should have a concrete destination-"

Toadette interrupted Dry Bowser by her throwing confetti into the air in celebration. "It's not about that, silly! It's the journey!"

"Yeah come on, just enjoy the adventure for what it is." Arceus added as he used his deity powers to adjust the seat to be more comfortable for himself.

"Road trips, funny fun! Yay!" Meloetta sung loudly as she was enchanting some of the generic enemies nearby, who were enjoying the melody they were hearing.

Dry Bowser sighed in defeat as he shook his skull. "I don't know how I put up with you..."

"Through love!" Toadette and Meloetta chimed simultaneously as they gave each other a hug while laughing.

Arceus joined in the girls' laughter. "Well you can't argue against that."

And thus the trip on the road started, with the van driving through the dirt paved road in the grassy meadows of Melee's All Star area, where Shrek was watching from the fountain eating onions.

"Love is life... just like me." Shrek said as he had a smile of confidence on his face, continuing to eat through his onions, which lad layers like himself and this very fanfiction.

The van went through the bustling streets of Earthbound's Onett, where Ness was practicing his baseball skills on the diamond field across the stage used for smash battles, frowning as he noticed there was a story going on.

"Shucks, they get to go on a trip and they didn't invite me?" Ness pouted as he let out a wet fart in disappointment. "Well I guess I better go fill myself up with tackos to feel better..."

"Did you guys hear something?" Arceus responded as he was taking a good look of the entire town.

Meloetta's stomach growling made her blush in embarrassment as she rested her paddle hands over her loud belly. "I'm kinda hungry!"

"Don't worry I got snacks on me!" Toadette chimed as she pulled out several candy bars stacked within her pink and white mushroom cap, sharing it with her fellow rider.

Dry Bowser was a bit surprised by this. "You know, I don't recall you using that cap of yours to store things."

"Well that's because you never ask silly!" Toadette giggled as she ate through her chocolate candy, burping as she proceeded to eat another.

Meloetta still felt her growling gut wanting more after eating the sugary snacks. "Ooh this is super yummy, but I can still hear singing from my tummy!"

"Well just stay happy and things will go smoothly!" Arceus instructed as he took a moment to reflect on something. "You know, I forget that I don't have a mouth."

"Why do you ask questions that don't need answers?" Dry Bowser grumbled as he was adjusting some of his bones while driving.

"Why do you have to be so mean about it?" Arceus responded as he began looking through the cabinets of the van for anything interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

"Woo! Road trip!" Aria Meloetta exclaimed as she was pumping her arms in the air, with her green hair moving in the wind as she was enjoying this road trip that she was part of.

"Does she always do this?" Dry Bowser asked while he was holding the map of the world, which was shrunken down for some bizarre reason.

Arceus chuckled, for he nodded his llama like Pokemon God head. "Trust me, she'll get crazy whenever she gets excited."

"Ooh, I can relate to that!" Toadette squealed and clapped her hands together gleefully.

The gang decided to switch drivers at every hour or so due to it being a reasonable change, with Arceus currently doing the driving of the colorful van as they were out on the highway. Of course, several of the Smashers wanted to come along for the trip, but Arceus was quick to remind them of the infamous travels that a bunch of them did at various times, with it being better than it was just down to only 4. After all, it couldn't be as bad as some worried, it was just a nice journey in a car with fellow friends!

"So what do you wanna do to pass the time?" Meloetta asked while holding her paddle shaped hands together. "Maybe we could sing a song!"

"And put us all to sleep? No thanks." Dry Bowser responded as he brushed back his red hair.

Toadette patted her pink mushroom cap as she winked. "Oh come on, how does a little merry melody hurt anyone? Even a looney tune can make you smile!"

"Well I do feel a bit in the mood for a silly symphony." Arceus commented as he nodded his head. "In fact, we all could use a happy harmony here and there, so why don't I-"

"Pay attention to the road!" Everyone else snapped, with Arceus gasping as he was quick to use his godly power to have the incoming cars briefly hover in the air, heading forward as he placed them back down.

Dry Bowser placed his right bony hand on his skull as Toadette and Meloetta held onto each other while trembling, with Arceus turning his head back as he apologized.

"Well I suppose we won't be doing any singing. What a shame." Arceus sighed in disappointment.

Dry Bowser shook his skull as he adjusted his map. "Anyway, do we have enough fuel?"

"I could always use my power to-"

"Yes we know, but sometimes it's better to just do things the normal way."

Meloetta and Toadette exchanged glances with each other as they were genuinely curious as to why there was any arguing going on.

"Golly are they gonna be okay?" Meloetta asked as she had one of her hands casually against her melody hair.

Toadette twirled her mushroom pigtails around as she blinked. "Gosh I think so. They just like being rude to each other."

"Well I hope they don't let this ruin their friendship."

"Oh trust me, I know DB. This is just how he gets across when he wants things to go right."

"Goodness, you think Arc would follow up with it?"

"Oh most likely, he's certainly 1 to tell if he should just go along with it!"

As the conversations continued on, eventually the van stopped at a pit stop as per Dry Bowser's suggestion. Arceus still thought it was rather stupid to do, but he simply went along with it as he already seen the countless alternatives and figured doing this wouldn't hurt in the long run. With a rumble in her gut, Meloetta took this as opportunity to get some snacks, while Toadette decided to make this adventure even more adventurous by taking photos with her phone, having tucked it away within her girly pink dress.

"Do we pay with cash or credit?" Arceus asked as he realized that he didn't pay up for the fuel the van was getting.

Dry Bowser was looking through the manual as he flipped through the pages. "Whatever makes you feel better."

"...So card?" Arceus murmured as he briefly closed his eyes. "I certainly hope those floating gloves don't mind..."

Speaking of which, back at the mansion Master Hand was still rather upset over what occurred earlier, with Crazy Hand notifying him of the money that just went out of the budget.

"Wha... how is this possible?" Master Hand snarled as he clenched himself into a fist. "Oh, never mind I just realized who did it."

"Isn't he a God?" Crazy pointed out as he was twirling around in the air. "I mean money shouldn't be an issue for him!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Can I drive?" Meloetta asked as her green hair of melody was blowing by from the wind, with her paddle hands held together.

"Why do you want to drive?" Dry Bowser asked while adjusting the front mirror.

Meloetta smiled as she tilted her head several times. "Because I wanna know the feeling."

"I don't think you need to!" Toadette said as she was sipping on a fruity flavored slushy soft drink she got from the convenient store at the gas station. "It's more fun racing around than, well, simply driving."

"Well it all depends on what perspective you want to have with it." Arceus said as he was focused on the road.

Meloetta floated up to the steering wheel, attempting to getting a hold on it. "Come on, I just wanna get behind the wheel-"

"You don't need to, I got it just fine!" Arceus snapped as he tried to maintain his control.

Of course, this caused chaos on the road as the van swerved left and right, causing various vehicles to crash into each other or the barrier, with some even flipping over in the air as the highway havoc was more severe than it seemed. Dry Bowser felt some of his bones fall out as Toadette nearly spilled her slushie on her dress, with the Pokemon using their powers on each other to try and maintain their control on the wheel.

"Lemme have the wheel!" Meloetta screamed.

"No, you don't have the patience to stay on course!" Arceus barked.

"Like you're doing any better!?"

"Because you're trying to take the wheel from me, you idiot!"

"Will you stop it!?" Dry Bowser snapped as he became a bouncing skull, having to use his dark magic to reconfigure his bony body.

"Aeyie! I think I just peed myself!" Toadette yelped as she was peeing as a result of the bouncing the van caused.

Eventually Arceus used his Judgement attack, which caused damage to the highway on both sides of the road as there was a huge spiral of flames all around. People were screaming as they were running from their vehicles, with the group looking at each other awkwardly as Meloetta began singing to put everyone to sleep, with Arceus then using his godly powers to fix everything up and continue their road trip, doing their best to ignore the damage that they caused.


	4. Chapter 4

"So where exactly are we going?" Toadette spoke up.

Arceus murmured while steering the wheel. "Wherever the wind takes us."

"That doesn't sound good." Meloetta commented while brushing her green hair.

Dry Bowser huffed as he cleaned up his bones. "I wouldn't get your hopes up."

Meloetta blinked with her being quite confused. "What do you mean by this?"

"It's the fact that where we're going isn't all that exciting." Arceus explained casually.

Toadette played around with her pink mushroom pigtails. "So does that mean-"

"Try to temper your expectations." Dry Bowser interrupted.


End file.
